Sk8er Boi
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: Why ruin the fun? Flames will be used to make s mores for nice reviewers. RobRae.


Sk8er Boi

Disclaimer: I own not 'Sk8er Boi' nor Teen Titans. Also, alt. universe, Titans don`t exist.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<br>He was a punk, she did ballet  
>What more can I say?<em>

_He wanted her but she'd never tell  
>Secretly she wanted him as well<br>But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
>They had a problem with his baggy clothes<em>

Kori Anders had a secret; she was in love with Richard Grayson. The problem? He was a skater punk, sending his free time grinding on rails and doing ollies in jerseys and loose jeans. She was a popular girl, a ballerina, and her friends did not approve in the slightest.__

_He was a sk8er boi, she said "See ya later, boy"  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
>She needed to come back down to earth<em>

Richard was crestfallen when Kori declined his request to go out. He knew it had to be because of his looks; her friends hated his baggy, slightly shabby appearance. He then got angry. Te girl needed to get her head outta the clouds! Then a small, thin girl with short indigo hair skated up, wearing a black jersey and black jeans. "Hey." She said.__

_Five years from now she sits at home  
>Feeding the babies, she's all alone<br>She turns on the TV and guess who she sees  
>Sk8er Boi rockin' up MTV<em>

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show<br>She tags along and stands in the crowd  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down<em>

Five years later, Starfire was sitting alone in her lush house feeding her twin daughters. Their father had left her on her own to raise the two, and she was heartbroken. She flipped the television to MTV and was shocked to see none other than Richard Grayson onstage. She quickly called her friends.

"We know, Kori. We have tickets to see him perform! Karen can`t come, want her ticket?"

"Um...sure."

About 15 minutes later, she stood in a mob of fans, staring up at him in slight shock.__

_He was a sk8er boi, she said "See ya later, boy"  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>Now he´s a super star, slammin' on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<em>

_He was a sk8er boi, she said "See ya later, boy"  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>Now he´s a super star, slammin' on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<em>

She finally saw just what was hidden now. He was talented, cool, handsome...maybe he `d give her another shot.__

_"Sorry girl but you missed out  
>Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now<br>We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<em>

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
>See the man that boy could be<br>There is more than meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<em>

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<br>We are in love, haven't you heard  
>How we rock each others world?<em>

_I`m with the sk8er boi, I said "See ya later boy  
>I'll be backstage after the show<br>I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know!"<em>

_Yeah, I'm with the sk8er boi, I said "See ya later boy  
>I'll be backstage after the show<br>I'll be at his studio, singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know!" <em>Sang a violet haired girl who walked onstage, wearing a dark purple tank top over black leggings with vibrant lavender sneakers. She threw an arm around Richard`s neck. Kori gasped.

"Who is SHE?"

"Rachel Roth. His girlfriend and songwriter."

"G-girlfriend?" She felt he heart shatter.

"Yeah, they-"

"Hey, attention everyone!" Richard said into the mic, getting everyone quiet. Kori swore she saw him smirk at her. He then turned to Rachel, and kneeled before her.

"Rae, will you marry me?"

Rachel gasped as Kori`s heart crumbled to dust. "Of course I will, Richard."

He slid on the ring as the stadium erupted in cheers, except for Kori, who left broken-hearted. She had one thought: _I should have said yes to the skater boy._


End file.
